He's gone
by Crystal A. Kanbara
Summary: The tears slipped from his eyes, "This shouldn't have happened… He should be here alive… This isn't fair…"


**Ashley: Hey there! I'm new to this fandom and decided to give it a little try with this story. This is just an idea honestly so I'm not sure if it's good or not and if I should continue it so please tell me if I should or shouldn't! This revolves around ep 81-83. So hope you guys like it and please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR sadly u.u**

**Warning; Contains character death and the cast might (most likely) be OOC!**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"_Hibari-san!" Tsuna yelled out in surprise as he saw a 24 year old Hibari Kyouya in front of him._

"_Um, where are…?" Tsuna began, only to get cut off by Hibari._

"_Yamamoto Takeshi and Gokudera Hayato are in the forest." Hibari said as he looked towards the side, Lal Mirch had caught on to this action and was about to stop Tsuna from entering the forest, but it was too late._

_Tsuna ran inside to see Kusakabe Tetsuya._

_After talking for a bit, in which Lal Mirch and Hibari arrived, Kusakabe talked, "I'm sorry, but it appears as if Gokudera Hayato did not make it out alive."_

_Tsuna could only fall down onto his knees in despair, "no… Gokudera-kun…" Tsuna whispered as silent tears streamed down his face, turning his direction towards Gokudera._

"_Yamamoto Takeshi is still alive, tho barely, he needs immediate medical attention." Kusakabe said._

_With that said, Tsuna helped get Yamamoto onto Kusakabe's back, letting him take his friend away to get medical help in who knows where._

_Lal Mirch decided Tsuna needed some time alone, following Kusakabe and discussing some things, Hibari looking at Tsuna before turning around towards Lal and his right hand man._

_Tsuna could only look down at Gokudera's lifeless body; he couldn't believe that he won't be with them anymore, that he was really gone from this world. Taking a deep breath, he decided to take Gokudera with him either way, he couldn't leave his body out here, who knows what the animals, or heaven forbid the enemy, would do if he left the body._

_Using all his strength, Tsuna was able to lift Gokudera up and start to walk towards where he saw Hibari disappear, not thinking about it much, he followed him._

_He found the secret passage in order to get inside and started to go completely straight._

_Once Tsuna arrived at the metal doors, it opened, Reborn waiting for him there, his face shadowed by his fedora._

_Tsuna wordlessly passed by him and made his way towards the direction of a medical room, even tho the cold body didn't need any treatment, after all he's _dead_, he still needed a place to put Gokudera's body, and he didn't feel like leaving him in his room would be a good idea._

_After he did that he immediately collapsed onto the chair that was next to the bed and started to cry, deep sobs racking Tsuna's entire body. Reborn watched everything from the door, not really believing that they had lost someone, no less a _Vongola guardian_. Tipping his fedora over his eyes, he made his way to where Yamamoto was at, leaving Tsuna in order for him to let out everything._

_Once he stood in front of the door, he opened it and saw that Yamamoto was almost like a mummy, completely encased in bandages._

_Reborn clenched his chubby hands, swearing to whatever god that would listen to him that _they will_ get back to the past and that _they will _get revenge on Gokudera's death, but first, he had to make sure everyone is safe, sighing tiredly at the thought that soon he (because he knew Tsuna would still be too emotional about it, tho he couldn't blame him at all) had to tell everyone that Gokudera is dead. Looks like Kyoko and Haru would find out the truth about everything a lot sooner than any of them would have liked._

_He went outside the room where Yamamoto was and was starting to walk to where Gokudera's corpse lay._

_The news that Fuuta and Bianchi were back didn't help either, he had no idea what he was going to tell Bianchi about the death of her brother._

_Reborn continued down the hall as he saw Hibari by pass him and make way down to the direction where Yamamoto's room is, faintly frowning, he followed him._

_He saw Hibari enter the room, he followed him inside._

_His eyes were greeted with the sight of Tsuna (Who somehow passed him without him noticing) holding Yamamoto's hand tightly, as if afraid that he too would leave soon, two tear marks left on his slightly red cheeks. Yamamoto peacefully slept, oblivious to the soon cruel reality he will have to wake up to._

_Hibari stood there, just looking at them for a long time before closing his eye and starting to leave._

"_It always hurts to lose someone important, even more so when you are afraid that it will happen again." Hibari softly spoke as he glanced back, "Sawada Tsunayoshi will have a hard time getting back to normal. He and Yamamoto Takeshi will be very hard to separate." And with that Hibari slowly walked out of the room._

_Reborn stood there thinking over what Hibari said, agreeing completely that this will definitely affect everyone, but Tsuna and Yamamoto the most, more so to the point that they might not ever want to leave the others side in fear of something happening again._

A few hours later, Reborn had somehow told everyone the truth. Haru and Kyoko were both still trying to process everything and the sudden death of Gokudera while Bianchi locked herself in her room, Fuuta looked down towards the ground and excused himself. Things were looking gloomy in the Vongola HQ.

Reborn would every once and a while check up on his student and Yamamoto, frowning every time he saw how tightly Tsuna was clutching Yamamoto's hand.

As Reborn checked up on him for the umpteenth time, he saw Yamamoto move slightly until his eyes fluttered open.

"T-Tsuna…?" He croaked out as he lightly squeezed Tsuna's hand, causing him to wake up.

"Yamamoto…?" he questioned sleepily as he sat up and rubbed his eyes with his free hand. Once he was slightly more awake he took note that Yamamoto was now awake, tears of joy started to appear in his eyes as he threw his arms around Yamamoto and sobbed lightly. "Y-Yamamoto…! Y-You're awake! I-I'm s-so glad…!"

Yamamoto was startled at the fact that Tsuna acted like this, I mean he's gotten hurt before and the petite brunette never had acted like this, "Ma maa Tsuna, I'm fine!" He cheerfully said.

"Nice to see you awake Yamamoto." Reborn said as he titled his fedora lightly.

"Haha, sorry to worry you guys." Yamamoto lightly chuckled.

Tsuna finally let Yamamoto go and wiped away his tears while giving his friend a bright smile, tho Yamamoto could tell that for some reason it was a lot less brighter than usual.

"Ne Tsuna, kid, how's Gokudera?" Yamamoto asked with a smile on his face.

The room suddenly felt cold and gloomy.

Reborn had hoped that Yamamoto wouldn't asked that dread question, but he knew that the question would come eventually, after all its only natural that the other teen would ask for his companion.

Tsuna's eyes rapidly were filled with tears again as he started to hic lightly, "G-G-Go-ku-Gokudera-kun i-is de-dead!" Tsuna shouted as he wailed this time.

Yamamoto's smile froze as he looked at the sobbing brunette; he then turned his eyes towards Reborn. Reborn could read Yamamoto's eyes, begging and pleading him that this was all a sick joke, that Gokudera was actually in a bed much like him breathing and still alive. Reborn could only tilt his fedora to cover his face. That was all Yamamoto needed to confirm the truth.

Yamamoto looked down onto his bed, clenching his fist tightly; he heard a sniffing noise and immediately turned his attention to Tsuna, knowing this is affecting him just as much, if not more, as him. He slightly sat up, wincing a bit from the pain and dully noting that he was almost a mummy, and wrapped an arm around Tsuna.

"I'm here Tsuna." Was all he said as he hugged Tsuna a bit more tightly.

With that Tsuna broke down for the second time since the death of Gokudera.

Yamamoto could only bury his face into Tsuna's hair as he also began to sob for his dead friend.

Reborn watched as both teens cried their hearts out to the loss of their dear friend; he stepped outside and closed the door, knowing this was a very private moment for them.

He sighed tiredly, since when did he start feeling old? He shook his head lightly as he strolled down the halls, checking on everyone to see how they were doing.

After making sure that everyone was fine (or at least as fine as they could be right now) he made his way to where Gianni was to see if they could conceive a plan.

0o0o0o0 with Yamamoto and Tsuna o0o0o0o

They both continued to sob for what seemed like hours till Tsuna fell asleep. Yamamoto shifted himself to the side in order for Tsuna to be a bit more comfortable, assuring himself that Tsuna was now fine he turned his attention to the ceiling, thinking about the news as his puffy red eyes closed slowly.

0o0o0o0 the next day o0o0o0o

Reborn sighed as he received news that I-pin is sick and Haru had decided to take her to the doctors, totally discarding the danger that Reborn warned her of.

He gave orders to Bianchi, who was still emotionless since she found out the death of her brother, to search for Haru and to make sure that they were okay, Fuuta volunteered to help in case of anything. Nodding his head, he dismissed them as he made his way to visit Yamamoto and Tsuna.

Opening the door he saw his student sleeping soundly while Yamamoto was awake and staring at the ceiling. Knowing what he was thinking he spoke up "It's not your fault Yamamoto."

Yamamoto was startled, not expecting the kid to come in, he chuckled lightly at the kids words, "How'd you know what I was thinking of kid?" he asked as he sat up slowly, looking at Reborn.

"It's predictably what you would be thinking of right now Yamamoto." He answered.

Yamamoto hummed.

"It's not your fault." Reborn repeated.

Yamamoto chuckled humorlessly as he looked at Reborn before returning his attention back to the ceiling, "That may be true kid. But if I had only got through to Gokudera earlier, maybe this wouldn't have happened." Yamamoto said as his eyes darkened heavily with emotions.

"It is his own fault for not realizing that he needs to work with the others of the family." Reborn said coldly.

Yamamoto immediately snapped his head towards him, rage consuming him, "It's not his fault that he has trust issues! Had it been anyone else the same thing would have most likely happened!" he whispered harshly, trying his best not to wake Tsuna up. Heaven forbid he hear this conversation.

Reborn stared at him coldly and harshly, Yamamoto couldn't help but flinch under the Hitman's gaze.

"It's true it could have happened to anyone else. But the facts stands that it happened to Gokudera. If he wanted to be part of this family then he must have learned to cooperate with the family." His hard gaze not moving from Yamamoto's figure.

Takeshi clenched his fist, biting his lips as he processed Reborn's words, "That… that may be true, but kid, he was only trying to do what he thought was right. He only wanted to help Tsuna." Yamamoto whispered.

"His efforts were futile seeing as he's dead now. Had he really wanted to help Tsuna he would have thought of this scenario happening. A dead man is a useless man." Reborn said, crossing his tiny arms, expression completely blank now.

Yamamoto's slouched figure started to tremble as tears weld up in his eyes, "I-It's not fair kid… He tried his best to earn Tsuna's approval, to earn your approval and you're treating him and his death as if it was nothing…"

"Death is not an uncommon occurrence in the mafia. Especially for a Hitman." Reborn coolly said.

The tears slipped from his eyes, "This shouldn't have happened… He should be here alive… This isn't fair…"

"Life isn't fair Yamamoto. When you're at war you can't possibly think about what's fair and what isn't."

Takeshi shook his head as he stared at Reborn now, tears silently streaming down his face and falling quietly towards the pillow, "Kid… this isn't a game anymore…is it?"

Reborn look back at him before answering, "It was never a game to begin with Yamamoto." Tilting his fedora before leaving the room silently.

Tears poured down his face. The rain didn't know how to handle the loss of the storm.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Ashley: And that's pretty much it! So please review guys and tell me what you think!**

**Gokudera: Oi! Why the fuck did you kill me!?**

**Ashley: Cause that's how my mind decided it to be when I saw that ep :v**

**Tsuna: Hiiiieee… I'm glad this never happened.**

**Yamamoto: Hahaha! Ma maa, I know this game is realistic but not that realistic!**

**Gokudera: Shut the fuck up baseball idiot! *Takes out dynamites***

**Ashley: Oi if you're gonna fight do it outside!**

**Tsuna: Hiiiieee! Don't fight!**

**Yamamoto: Please review and tell Ashley what you think~ *smiles brightly***

**Gokudera: Don't ignore me you baseball freak!**

**Yamamoto: Ma maa Dera~**

**Tsuna and Ashley: *sweatdrop***

**Ashley: So yeah thanks again for reading it and well yeah. Hahaha until next time!**


End file.
